In methods of this kind, it is known to cast so-called metal matrix composite materials (MMC) in a batch-wise manner, i.e. preparing a batch of the mixture of molten metal and solid particles in a suitable furnace, from which the mixture is transferred to the moulds by means of ladles. Apart from the low rate of production as compared to modern mass-production casting, the known method suffers from the disadvantage that the solid particles tend to sink to the bottom of the furnace, as they are usually heavier than the metal. This will obviously imply a risk of differences in the concentration of particles from one casting to the next.